1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiplier and a neural network synapse using low-power MOSFETs, and more particularly to a multiplier capable of removing nonlinear current using current mirror circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of the VLSI technology, it is required that a digital system be integrated with an analog system. The reason why the digital system is integrated with the analog system is because the digital technology is employed not only in a specific use, such as a computer system, but also in various scopes such as telecommunications and neural networks. This well-coordinated application has been required in a new field of user interface. The digital circuit or system reaches the critical point from its computational speed and integration. In implementing a multiplier, which is the foundation of a digital signal process, the conventional VLSI technology has many limitations in the chip area and its speed, due to its system complexity. On the other hand, it is very difficult to adopt current analog integration circuits in the VLSI technology.